The Golden Fox Sage
by SharinganSennin213
Summary: The second state of the Cursed Seal did more than give Sasuke power. It awakened an ancient Uchiha power that had been sealed away centuries ago. With a foul-mouth redhead accompanying him, Naruto becomes the next Sage in order to stop this threat. Being rewritten
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

A/N: Rewritten to fit the plot better. I apologize for not updating this story for a long time. I was focusing on my other story and that kept me from working on this. I will try to update this one more frequently now.

* * *

'Where am I?' Sasuke thought as he took in his surroundings. He found himself in a void of black space, but he didn't understand how he got there. The last thing that he remembered was leaving the Valley of End after his fight with Naruto to go to Orochimaru.

"**So you have finally come, my master,**" said a cold and deadly voice that seemed to come from everywhere. "**I have waited so long.**"

Sasuke immediately tried to locate the source of the voice. He began to turn trying to find where it came from, but couldn't. The only thing that he could feel was the power. It was similar to the one that Naruto used at the valley, but much stronger and deadly. He felt fear, however he refused to show any sign of weakness. "Show yourself!" He screamed.

The voice chuckled as if he was amused by Sasuke's behavior. Nevertheless he obeyed the command. The surroundings started to brighten up a little and it took a little time for Sasuke's eyes to adjust and focus on the source of the voice. When he was what was before him he let out a gasp. Before him stood a four legged creature, unlike anything that he had ever seen.

The size of it was massive, making the Ichibi look like a small animal. It had ten tails swishing behind it and its pitch black skin radiated a menacing feeling. All of the limbs were covered with spikes and it had horns on its head, but the thing that caught Sasuke's attention the most were the two eyes on its head. The eyes had the Sharingan in them. (A/N: In case any of you are wondering, it is not the Jyuubi/ten tailed beast.)

"What are you?" Sasuke said in a barely audible tone, however the beast still heard.

"**Frightened by me Lord Uchiha?**" the beast said in an almost amused tone. "**Still, it seems that you want to know who I am. I am Shimu the ten-tailed demon of nightmare and death.**"

"How is it that you have the Sharingan?" Sasuke asked. Although he was still in fear, he had to know the answer if it had anything to do with the Uchihas.

"**It was given to me after I was created,**" Shimu answered. "**After all, my first master was the one who built the Uchiha clan.**"

"W-What?" Sasuke said. Nothing was making any sense to him.

Shimu looked at Sasuke for a moment before saying, "**Let me start at the beginning. Do you know of the Sage of Six Paths?**" When Sasuke nodded, Shimu looked satisfied and went on, "**Good, that lessens the things I have to explain. When the Sage made his younger son the successor, my master felt betrayed. Knowing that he was the rightful successor, he plotted on killing his pathetic brother. That's where I come in. You see, the Sage had been a host for the ten-tailed beast, however it became split. Knowing that he couldn't fuse it back, he created me by gathering a bit of chakra from all of the tailed beast. With the gift of my master's eyes, I was to destroy his brother. I confronted that pathetic being, but I was sealed to the depths of the earth. However I knew that an Uchiha would bring me back and it seems that one has finally done it.**"

Sasuke didn't know what to say. Before him was a creature that claimed to be created by his ancient ancestor that happened to be the son of the Sage of Six Paths which was supposed to be a myth, he was a powerful demon, and that somehow, he had freed this demon from his slumber. But what was to happen now?

"**So what will it be?**" Shimu suddenly spoke. When Sasuke looked confused, Shimu said, "**My sole purpose in life is to serve the Uchiha's and since it is you that have awoken me, you shall be my master now.**"

Although having someone as powerful as Shimu serving you sounded well, Sasuke wasn't too sure if he could trust him. Why would someone as powerful as Shimu obey him? He said that the first Uchiha was his master, but would he serve another Uchiha? If he was created by his ancestor, who had created the clan, then Sasuke figured that it would be safe enough to trust him. Looking at Shimu he demanded, "**Give all the power that you can give.**"

Shimu smiled and transformed to a ball of energy that was absorbed by Sasuke. When Sasuke regained conscious he found himself in the ground of the forest he was walking through. After picking himself up, he observed his hands feeling the power that was flowing through them. Soon he began to laugh. It started with a chuckle, but the laugh turned to one that would have belonged to a mad man. "Finally!" Sasuke yelled to the heavens. "The power to avenge my clan!"

At that moment, deep inside Naruto's mindscape, the Kyuubi opened one eye from his slumber and said, "**It seems that it happened after all,**" before going back to sleep. "**It is time to fulfill our task.**"

ELSEWHERE

To say that Naruto was mad would be an understatement. He was pissed. With his eyes as red slits he screamed in rage as he destroyed everything in his path which was mostly trees. Using the power of the Kyuubi in his rage, he was oblivious to everything around him. Besides, how could he not be mad? After all, he was banished from his village.

FLASHBACK

"What do you mean he is banished?" Tsunade screamed as she brought her fist on the table before her turning it into splinters.

Danzo looked at her and said, "He failed to retrieve the Uchiha. Due to him, Konoha has lost the Sharingan. We can't have him, in this village anymore. What if the village lost something else due to his mistakes? For the sake of the village, it is best if he is banished."

"You cannot do this!" Tsunade yelled in rage. "You're banishing him just because he has the Kyuubi in him. I object to this. It won't be done. I as Hokage, command this."

"Not even the Hokage can go against the entire council," Danzo said as he handed Tsuande a piece of paper.

The Gondaime snatched the paper and looked at it. Her rage grew more and more as she read on. With gritted teeth, she crumpled the sheet and glared at the council members in absolute fury. On the sheet, it was an act for Naruto's banishment with all the council member's approval signed on it. Not even as Hokage could Tsunade do anything.

Seeing that Tsunade didn't say anything, Danzou looked at one of the members and said, "Bring the boy in."

The member left the room to retrieve Naruto and everyone waited while Tsunade was thinking if there was any way to cancel the banishment. She had a long time to think, but sadly could not come up with any solution. It took a while for Naruto to arrive, but when he did the council almost seemed eager to banish him which made Tsunade even angrier.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Danzo said which gained his attention. "Your actions have caused the village to lose a precious object. The Sharingan. For that, you are to be banished from the village so that it may not suffer from your pathetic skills any longer."

Naruto stood there with his eyes wide and mouth open in shock. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. He was being banished because of his failure in the mission. They also called him useless, even if it wasn't directly said. He looked to Tsunade and saw that she wouldn't make any eye contact with him. Still, he had to try something. "B-Baa-chan," Naruto said with pleading eyes. "C-Can't you d-do something?"

Tsunade turned away from Naruto with tears stinging her eyes. It pained her too much to look at Naruto. She felt like she failed him. She had made a commitment to protect and take care of Naruto after returning to Konoha, but not being to do anything about his banishment had completely left her broken. "I-I'm sorry Naruto," Tsunade said still unable to look at him. "T-There is nothing I can do. F-Forgive me."

"Now boy," Danzo said rather harshly. "Get out before I send an order to kill you."

END FLASHBACK

Naruto let a few tears fall at the memory. The village that he loved so much had cast him out. Was there anything that he could do now? He figured that he could at least go to the Wave country for a while if he needed to. Surely Tazuna would not cast him out, even if he annoyed him a little. He figured that going to the Wave was his best bet.

He was about to start making his way there until he thought he heard a groan. Wondering if he imagined it, Naruto stood doing his best to stay silent and waited checking to see if he had really heard something. A few moments later he heard a groan again. Deciding to check it out he headed towards the direction in which he heard it. As he started to close some distance, he was surprised to see a bunch of trees lying on the ground. 'I wonder what happened here,' Naruto thought. 'This was the route the team took to retrieve Sasuke.'

His curiosity got the better of him and he went around trying to find out what had made that groaning noise. He went around checking the perimeter and under the trees. Despite him being called 'dead last' he still had decent skills when it came to checking the area. Eventually there was only a small section left for him to check. As he got closer he saw a bit of red and that caught his interest since it didn't appear to be blood. In fact, it almost looked like hair.

His suspicions were conformed when he saw a red-headed girl trapped underneath the trees. However he was surprised when he saw that the girl was with the Sound ninja that were sent to retrieve Sasuke. The red-head was struggling a bit to free herself from the trees that she was stuck under, but when she saw Naruto she stopped. A few moments of silence passed before she said disdainfully, "What the fuck are you doing here shithead?"

"I might as well ask you the same question," Naruto said in an almost curious tone. He had no knowledge of his friends fight with the Sound, so he wondered what had happened.

"What does it look like?" the girl said in the same disdainful manner. "Pineapple-head and that blonde-whore double-teamed on me and got me into this mess."

Naruto let out a small laugh to Shikamaru being called 'Pineapple-head.' Calling the lazy ninja that name would have been hilarious. He couldn't believe that a prankster like him couldn't think of something like that be himself. Anyways, he turned his attention back to the girl and saw that situation that she was in and decided to help her, despite the fact that she was his enemy. He would never abandon a person in need, no matter what.

He created a shadow clone to help him create the Rasengan and he slammed his jutsu into the trees turning them to dust. Tayuya was quite surprised be the action. She never knew that Naruto had a technique like that up his sleeves. However when she saw Naruto beginning to pick her up she began to scream, "What the hell are you doing?"

Naruto winced a bit since Tayuya had screamed in his ear, but he replied, "Getting you out if this mess."

"Then what?" Tayuya screamed again as Naruto gently lifted her on his shoulder. "You're going to take me to your useless village and try to get some information out of me for some fucked up invasion."

"I was banished from my village," Naruto said in a sad tone. "There is no reason for me to go back there now."

Tayuya saw the sadness in his eyes, but she refused to show any kind of sympathy. With the scowl still plastered on her face she said, "And you expect me to give a fuck?"

Naruto looked at her, and although there was no hostility in his eyes he said, "You know, I just saved you. Can't you show a little gratitude?"

Tayuya looked at Naruto as if he was crazy and said, "Hell no!"

Naruto sighed and since he had already picked Tayuya up, he began to head his way towards the Wave. He figured that he could find some medical treatment there. Right after he started to make his way there, Tayuya began to complain non-stop.

"You know, your mouth might stop hurting if you stop complaining," Naruto said when he saw starting to get tired with all the complaining. Tayuya glared at him, but stopped anyways. Even though she stopped, Naruto wondered how she managed to talk that long. Not even he could manage to do that with all his ranting on being Hokage. However when neither one of them said a word, Naruto thought that a little conversation would help. "So, what's your name?"

"Tayuya," muttered the redhead. She figured that she was stuck with the blonde, no matter how much she hated that fact.

Naruto smiled knowing that he learned something about her. The journey to the Wave would be rather long and knowing that name of your travelling companion helps. "Nice to meet you Tayuya-chan. I'm Naruto."

Tayuya was starting to dislike Naruto more and more. She was irritated that he was calling her 'chan' and he was way too jolly. That smile on his face annoyed her so much that if her legs were in better shape, she would be the blonde senseless just to wipe that smile off his face. Still, what could she do about it? Like she told herself before, she was stuck with him.

When it, was starting to get dark, Naruto managed to find a cave where they could spend the night. He gently placed Tayuya down, and said that he would be out for a while. Naruto left the cave for his purposes, and Tayuya was satisfied to be able to be alone without Naruto's presence. Since she was alone, she lied down and began to think of the options that she had.

The first thing that came to her mind was that there was absolutely no way that she would go back to Orochimaru. If she did, she would be killed for failing the mission or be used on one of those horrible experiments. It was best if she never saw the Snake Sannin again. Then there was the matter of her legs. Naruto had said he would find some way to heal her, but Tayuya was skeptical that she would make a full recovery. She didn't like to feel helpless and the thought of suicide came to her if she was to escape this hell. 'No,' Tayuya thought to herself. 'I will never go that low.'

Turning her attention back to the real world, she saw that it had started to rain. She smirked, thinking that a cave was chosen for the night instead of some spot near a tree. After a while, Tayuya was starting to get a little comfortable until she heard a growl. Startled by the noise, Tayuya jerked her head towards the direction of the noise.

At the entrance of the cave, there was a bear that seemed to be looking rather…vicious. "Shit," Tayuya cursed as she tried to crawl away, but the pain on her legs that had returned full force. The bear began to walk closer to her and Tayuya wished that she had some sort of weapon to teach the bear a lesson. As Tayuya started to crawl back further and further, she eventually realized that she was cornered. With nowhere to run, the bear had caught up to her, but before he could do anything, a kunai was impaled on its back killing it. As it fell, Naruto appeared behind the bear.

"Looks like I have perfect timing," Naruto said with a sheepish smile. "Anyways, are you alright?"

"Fuck no!" Tayuya screamed. "I almost got killed by some wild animal! How pathetic would it be to die like that?"

Naruto smiled. From that way that she was talking, he could tell that she was fine. Looking at the bear he said, "I guess that we found a meal." With difficulty he dragged the bear outside and hoped that he would be able to start a fire. Outside, he grabbed to sticks and tried to make a spark, but he only ended up breaking the two sticks. "This is going to be a long night," Naruto said to himself as he tried again. Meanwhile Tayuya thought the same thing when she saw Naruto's horrible camping skills.

Hours later, Naruto was on the ground thinking about everything that had happened that day. It had been a big day after all. He was banished from his village, he had a Sound nin as an accomplice, and he was currently heading to the Wave and see what would happen from there. He drifted off to sleep, but he found himself in a sewer-like place.

"I am really not in the mood to talk to you," Naruto said in a tired tone. "I have had a big day and I just want to get some sleep."

"**Is that how you talk to someone who has supplies with unlimited power?**" the Kyuubi taunted. "**You have always asked for my power after all.**"

Naruto glared at the fox. He was going to be sore on his banishment for a while, and he partially blamed the fox because the part of reason he was banished had to do with him being a jinchuuriki. The fox began to chuckle at Naruto's glare, but he stopped remembering why he called Naruto in the first place. "**There are some things that we need to discuss.**"

"And you expect me to listen?" Naruto asked skeptically. "Knowing you, you will most likely try to find some way to break free of the seal."

"**No,**" Kyuubi said. **"Not this time, but let me show you this.**" Before Naruto could do anything, one of the Kyuubi's tails shot from behind the cage and touched his forehead. Their surroundings began to change until Narutofound himself among all the tailed beasts.

"Where am I?" Naruto muttered.

"**Just pay attention to what will happen,**" Kyuubi said as he materialized next to Naruto. Naruto wanted to know what was going on. Next to him was Kyuubi, but next to the bijuu was a smaller Kyuubi. He could tell that it wouldn't be good if there were two demon foxes running around at the same time.

All the bijuu were gathered in a circle and a man in the center began to speak, "It is time for all of you to know that a huge crisis has begun."

End chapter 1

A/N: If there are any mistakes, please tell me so I can fix it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

A/N: For those of you that don't know, Chapter 1 has been rewritten and also, sorry for the long wait. I seem to be having a lack of motivation at the moment.

Naruto's eyes opened with a start. He had just seemed something that could have been considered amazing, but he didn't know if he could believe it. After all, the vision that he had seen was shown by Kyuubi and although he used his power, he didn't trust him at all. In fact, he didn't know if he ever could. Still, it didn't change the fact that the things he had recently seen traumatizing him a bit. Going back into his mindscape, he walked up to the cage and said, "How do I know if all of that was real? After all, all you tried to do was find a way to break free of the seal."

Kyuubi looked at him a bit before saying, "**The only reason that I bothered to break free was because I was tired of being cooped up so long. And the reason that I neglected my personal duties was because I was skeptical that the time would have actually come.**"

"Is that supposed to help me believe you?" Naruto said with his eyes narrowed. The fact that the fox said he had neglected his duties hadn't helped at all.

"**No,**" Kyuubi said. "**But would it help if I told you that Shimu has resided in your 'brother' Uchiha?**"

"W-What?" Naruto stuttered. "Y-You're lying."

"**I'm dead serious,**" Kyuubi said and his tone had shown that he had meant it. "**Do you know see how serious this really is?**"

Naruto looked down and began to think. If Kyuubi was telling the truth, then he was aware that Sasuke would be in deep trouble. However if the fox was lying, then there was a huge possibility that it would be set free and go around terrorizing places. Either way, things were not very good either way.

"I-If I accept," Naruto slowly began. "What will you do to show that you will follow through?"

The demon thought for a bit before saying, "**If you want, I can heal that girl's legs.**"

To a normal person, that offer wouldn't seem much. However since the fox had never helped someone before, it would count for something. But a thought had occurred to Naruto. "What about her cursed seal?" he asked.

"**I won't be able to use it like Shimu did,**" answered Kyuubi. "**Sasuke's cursed seal was a special design intended for that Snake to switch bodies. Since the girl's seal isn't like that, there wouldn't be any way that I would be able to use it.**"

"Fine," Naruto said. "But I'm not doing my part until we find a bijuu."

"**Fair enough,**" Kyuubi said and Naruto found himself back in the real world. He got up and found that it was the middle of the night and Tayuya was asleep. He then heard Kyuubi say in his head, "Place your hand on her legs and I will heal her."

Naruto did as he was told, but just as he was about to place his hands on Tayuya's legs, he said in a rather menacing tone, "I will tell you right now. If you ever try anything funny, such as freeing yourself from the seal, then I will stop at nothing to kill you."

"**If you say so,**" Kyuubi chuckled in an amused tone. "**But I plan on doing my part that was assigned to me by the one man that I respected.**"

Naruto did as he was told earlier and placed his hands on Tayuya's legs. Instantly he felt chakra being exerted from his hands and the legs were visibly getting better. The process was taking longer than expected and Naruto sat there a while waiting for the operation to be finished. When he felt the chakra leaving him, he started to pull his hand back, but unfortunately for him, Tayuya happened to wake up at that moment.

Tayuya saw where Naruto's hand was and glaring at him she screamed, "What the fuck are you doing pervert?" She gave him a hard slap on the face, causing Naruto to go flying to one side of the cave. Tayuya got up and marched over to him angrily and grabbing him by his jumpsuit, she yelled as she began to shake him back and forth, "So you tried to take advantage of an unconscious girl, did you? I should have known that you would have tried something like that!"

"Y-Your legs," Naruto managed to moan. The slap had hit his jaw and it had been quite painful and had affected his way of speech. "C-Check y-your legs."

Tayuya glared at him and was about to hit him again for trying to make a move on her, but then something occurred to her. She had just used her legs. Slowly, she looked down at her legs to see if she was imaging something. She was shocked to find that they were completely fine. Dropping Naruto, she began to inspect her legs. Believing that she might be hallucinating, Tayuya gave a few jumps and found that it was as if her legs.

Looking back at Naruto, Tayuya said, "What did you do, shithead?"

Naruto began to get into a sitting position and wondered the same thing. 'What did I do?' he thought. "The only thing that I did was place my hands on her legs the same way baa-chan heals other people.' He scratched his head trying to think of an explanation. "I-I um I," Naruto began as if he was unsure on what to say. "I'm not sure?"

"What do you mean you are not sure?" Tayuya demanded while looking at Naruto as if he was an annoying child that was keeping a secret.

"Well, I was told by Kyu," Naruto started to say, but he snapped it shut when he realized that he was about to tell her about his status. He didn't want to tell someone that he had recently met.

Tayuya got suspicious when she saw that Naruto stopped himself so suddenly. He looked a little nervous, as if he was afraid that she would find out something that he didn't want her to. It didn't matter to her. She planned on finding out one way or another.

An awkward silence had past between them. Neither of them had bothered to say anything for both of them was thinking about something. Tayuya was thinking on what it was that Naruto was going to say, and Naruto was just hoping that Tayuya wouldn't figure out on what he had almost spilled while he was sitting there nervously.

"**Nice going, kit,**" Kyuubi said with humor. "**It was only a matter of time before your big mouth blabbed something it shouldn't.**"

"Shut up!" Naruto retorted. "Besides, I'm sure that it wouldn't help at all if she found out about you."

Kyuubi shrugged and went back to the depths of his cage leaving Naruto alone if anything was to come up from the redhead. He decided that the results would be hilarious. Besides, it wasn't everyday that Naruto went silence from nervousness. In fact, it would be nice to know someone that would be able to silence his host.

Neither of them had said anything for a while. Naruto had just laid there while Tayuya sat there. Tayuya was aware that she could just leave, but she was curious about what Naruto had almost slipped. It seemed like it was something important. However she couldn't come up with what it could have been. The only thing that she got was the Kyuubi event that had happened in Konoha years ago. But what would that idiotic blonde have to do with that?

Night had fallen and Naruto had fallen asleep. In his mindscape he was having a conversation on what he was supposed to do next. It wasn't a very pleasant one since they were both disagreeing on how to begin. Naruto with his stubborn personality was constantly arguing that he would decide on what their first move would be.

Meanwhile back in the real world, Tayuya was starting to get curious with Naruto's expressions. After he had gone to sleep his expression was constantly changing. It was almost as if he was having a conversation with someone that wasn't there. It had gotten her interest, and she cast a genjutsu that she learned she was young to see what was going on inside Naruto's mind. Since she didn't have her flute it would have been more difficult, but Tayuya found that her chakra was restored as well.

When she entered Naruto's mindscape it wasn't what she expected to see. That place represented a sewer and at one end there was a giant cage that had the word 'Seal' imprinted on it. In front of the cage stood Naruto and the wired thing was that he was cursing at the cage in a very child like manner. Tayuya heard something among the lines of 'running away, aren't you…stupid fox.'

Naruto happened to turn around then and his eyes widened in fear and shock when he saw Tayuya standing there with her usual scowl. With his thoughts he contacted Kyuubi and said, "This isn't your idea of a joke right?" Naruto did not calm down when Kyuubi said no in a serious voice.

Naruto slowly walked up to Tayuya with an uncertain smile wondering how he was going to explain the cage that was in his mindscape. The glare that Tayuya was giving him was obviously demanding for answers, and Naruto came up with the best answers that he could come up with.

"You're probably wondering what the cage is doing behind me. Well, the cage behind me exists so that all my prank ideas won't be released at once and people won't die from my pranks being excessive," Naruto said with a laugh.

Tayuya's sweat dropped. "You expect me to believe that shit?" Back in inside the cage, Kyuubi was having similar thoughts.

"Um…yes?" Naruto chuckled while scratching the back of his head.

Tayuya gave him a look before grabbing his shirt and screaming, "Just tell me the truth!"

Naruto began to sweat. He really didn't want Tayuya to know about his status. He tried to think of another explanation when he felt the grip on his shirt released. Looking at Tayuya, he saw a look of fear on her face. For a moment, he thought that it was on him and he wondered why, but he saw that she was looking behind him. Turning his head, he saw that Kyuubi had reappeared behind his cage.

"W-What the fuck?" Tayuya stuttered unable to comprehend what she was seeing. "What is this thing?"

"What are you doing?" Naruto screamed at the fox. "What in the world were you thinking showing you in front of her? Are you trying to make things worse for me? If we have to work together, can't you be more tolerable?"

Kyuubi ignored Naruto and had his attention on Tayuya. "**How did you get in here?**"

"What the hell does it matter to you?" Tayuya retorted, but stopped when Kyuubi gave her a menacing death glare. It was one that made Orochimaru's seem like a harmless puppy's "I cast a genjutsu."

"**Interesting,**" Kyuubi said in a mysterious tone. "**You could be of some use. Perhaps, it would help if you were a companion to the kit.**"

Naruto and Tayuya both gave the fox a look with different meaning. Naruto's was clearly saying, 'Are you serious?' while Tayuya's was saying, 'What the fuck do you mean?'

"Why should I?" Tayuya said out loud. "And even if I agreed, what is in it for me?"

"**How about getting revenge on Orochimaru?**" Kyuubi suggested. "**And you get to go around the nations just like you wanted to when you were a kid.**"

Tayuya was awestruck by the fact that the Kyuubi had known something about her as a kid that she had never told anyone about. It was true that when she was young and naïve she had wanted to go around traveling the nations. At the same time, Naruto was wondering what the demon lord was thinking. What could come out of Tayuya tagging them along? It was not the fact that he hated Tayuya. The thing was that he didn't know what to think of her at the moment. It was more on the fact of it being a wise thing in having a companion.

When Tayuya saw that Kyuubi was waiting for an answer, she said, "Fine, it's not like I had anything better to do and the idea of getting revenge on that sadistic bastard isn't a bad one."

"**Good,**" Kyuubi said looking satisfied. "**Now for you to come, you might need to see this.**" A tail reached out from the cage and it began to head towards Tayuya.

"Are you out of your mind?" Naruto shouted. "This is completely unlike you! What is your real motive?"

Looking at Kyuubi, it looked like he was debating whether or not to tell Naruto something. In the end, all he said was, "It is not important to you right know." Then turning his attention Tayuya, he shot one of his tails to her forehead, the same way that he had done with Naruto previously. She had heard Naruto scream something, however before she could hear what it was; Tayuya had found herself in a different room. It was an unusual place for it had nine animal-like beings and a man in the middle.

"What did you do you stupid ass fox?" Tayuya said in a commanding tone. She had forgotten about the killing intent that the Kyuubi was capable of and began to demand an explanation.

"**Just shut it and watch,**" Kyuubi said ignoring the part on being called, 'a stupid ass fox'. "**If you are smart, you should keep your mouth shut and ask later.**" Kyuubi's patience level was short to begin with since Naruto had asked a question every time a sentence was said. He really didn't want to experience something like that again.

The man began to address the ones that were around him, "It is time for all of you to know that a crisis has begun. My brother has weakened the seal that I had placed on Shimu and it has a trigger that can be set off by an Uchiha. As you all know, Shimu is not someone that we would want roaming around. That is why I ask for your help. Only with all of your powers combined can there be a chance in fighting this evil deity."

"**You are aware of the consequences of us merging, are you?**" the creature had sand color skin with black marks on its body. With one tail, it almost looked like a raccoon. "**Besides, what if it ends up like last time?**"

The man looked at the beast and said, "I believe that someone will come along and will be able to help Jyuubi and free it from all of its hate and help it understand the true meaning of helping others." Then he addressed to everyone, "I know that none of you find the idea of merging once more to your likings. However it is the world that is at stake. If you won't do it for the people, then I ask that you do it for my father."

There was a moment of silence as some of the bijuus nodded their head indicating that they would do the task if it was for the man that had given them life and had shown all of them much love and kindness. Also, if it was for the humans that the Sage had loved then there was another reason.

"Thank you," the man said giving everyone a warm smile. "I wish you all the best."

The scene began to change and the place began to change to a darkened room. Inside the darkened room was a beast. The being had pitched black skin with ten tails swinging furiously behind it. Then there was the power it radiated. It was massive and pure eveil. As if there was nothing that could have matched it. Tayuya felt herself being pulled out and found herself back in the sewer-like place alone.

"**The thing that you just saw was Shimu itself,**" the voice of the Kyuubi boomed as Tayuya shuddered. On normal circumstances, she would have called herself weak for such an action, but then again, she never even considered something like Shimu even existed.

"**Let me give you more of a clear background,**" Kyuubi said as he appeared. "**All of that took place after the Sage of Six Paths had elected his younger son as his heir. You are aware of the story?**" When Tayuya said that she did, the demon went on, "**Good, that saves up a lot of time…unlike before.**" Kyuubi muttering the last bit referring to the time with Naruto. "**Anyways, the older son was infuriated and devised a plan to extract revenge. Using all of his dark chakra that came from his hatred and with a bit from all of the bijuu, he created an artificial Jyuubi. The younger son managed to seal it away, but upon his death, the older one had used a jutsu that weakened the seal. All the seal needed was a trigger to set it off.**"

"And what was the trigger?" Tayuya asked. She felt like something was off, but who wouldn't feel like that after seeing something like that. The power and evil of Shimu was unbelievable.

Kyuubi shrugged saying, "**I don't know. All I know is that it had to do with Uchiha blood.**"

A thought occurred to Tayuya. "You said that if I come along I could get revenge on Orochimaru. How is that supposed to work out in a mission like this?"

"**It is Uchiha Sasuke that currently hosts Shimu,**" Kyuubi said. "**Go to Sasuke, and you find that Snake.**"

"Fine, sounds good enough," Tayuya said. "But I want something else out of this as well."

Kyuubi searched through Tayuya's mind to see if there was anything that he could use. Eventually he found something interesting and flashed something through Tayuya's mind. "**That good enough for you?**"

"Yeah," Tayua said. "Good enough."

"**Then I will send you back,**" Kyuubi said as he sent her out of the mindscape. **"If you have questions, and I'm sure that you do, ask the kit. He has more deatails.**" Soon, Tayuya found herself back in the cave with Naruto giving her a desperate look that was screaming, 'Tell me what happened.' Sighing Tayuya wondered what she was going to say.

End chapter 2

A/N: That is the end of chapter 2. What do you guys think of it? If there is any problem such as grammar, spelling, or some unreasonable OOC then tell me so I can fix it and be more aware in future chapters.


End file.
